


Date in Draconia

by Wolfmage553



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Haunted place, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfmage553/pseuds/Wolfmage553
Summary: The Mighty Nein decide to look for potential Beacons in the fallen continent of Draconia, not realizing that some spirits can return to the mortal plane and take a interest in the affairs of the living, sometimes even making their presence known to "aid" a living being.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Fjord
Kudos: 11





	Date in Draconia

The Mighty Nein felt the unnatural cold wind nip at them as they walked through the streets of Tyriex, believed to be the main city of Draconia. Caleb knew if a Beacon were in Draconia, it would be in this place. The cold hit Fjord the worst out of all of them, chilling him to his very bone. He noticed how Caduceus had no problem with the cold and wanted to ask for a hug to warm himself up, but didn't know how to approach him.

Suddenly, Caleb's voice broke the silence and said "Caduceus, I think Fjord is cold."

Caduceus turned to face Fjord and asked "Are you cold?" Fjord was shivering so much that all he could do was nod. Caduceus quickly pulled Fjord into a hug, causing Fjord to start blushing. If Caduceus didn't have his eyes closed at that moment, he would have seen a shadowed figure with bright golden eyes peeking out from behind a corner and softly chuckling to themselves before vanishing.

Caduceus pulled away from the hug and asked Fjord "Do you feel warmer?"

Fjord tried his best to hide his blush as he said "Yes, thank you."

Caleb turned around tiled his head in confusion upon seeing Fjord and Caduceus but decided against saying anything, since if he said that he wasn't the one who told Caduceus that Fjord was cold nobody would believe him. He did want to give whoever was mimicking his voice a good talking to. The party continued forward, not noticing the shadowed figure slowly following them.

The light chased away the shadows hiding the figure, a transparent vestige of a dragonborn with red scales and wearing a blue robe. He gazed at Fjord as a slightly mischievous smile formed on his face, his voice had a spiritual echo to it as he said

"Young half-orc known as Fjord. you may be able to hide your feelings from the living, but you cannot hide them from a spirit like myself."


End file.
